Radio Resource Management (RMM) is concerned with controlling co-channel interference (CCI), radio resources, and other radio transmission related characteristics in wireless networks, such as Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs).
In high-density infrastructure based wireless networks, for example a 802.11 WLAN, RMM has been identified as a pivotal element to improve overall user experience within the WLAN. However, RMM is a challenging task, especially in the context of unplanned deployments with multiple interfering neighboring Access Points (APs).
Employing an efficient RRM is of importance for minimizing CCI, which is one of the most significant causes of poor performance, coverage and capacity in WLANs.